The present invention relates to cellular phones and more particularly to a method for simplifying cellular phone menu selection for ease of operation.
Cellular phones have been widely used through out the world. Further, there is no end for such booming because among other advantageous benefits as compared to conventional wire telephone, cellular phone is slim, multifunctional, inexpensive, portable, and convenient while still maintaining a high communication quality. Hence, more and more people like to use cellular phones whether for business or social purpose. But there are some drawbacks associated with cellular phone despite its advantages over conventional wire telephone in certain fields. For example, there are many menus available on cellular phone. Hence, it is typical for user to select options of menu and sub-menu many times before reaching the final desired one in a sub-menu. This means that a user has to press a selection confirmation button associated with respective menu/sub-menu many times. In a typical example of searching first five called phone numbers in phone book, user may press a main menu to select a phone book option thereof. Then press a selection confirmation button. Accordingly, first five called phone numbers are shown on display. Hence, user may move any direction key on cellular phone to search each one of the first five called phone numbers and dial the same directly if a desired one is found. However, if the desired one is not found, user has to return to the main menu from the current sub-menu step by step before performing a different search again. In view of above, it is tedious. Moreover, display of cellular phone is small and number of keys is only a few. Hence, above search technique is bothersome. To the worse, it is annoying to select a desired one of options available on a sub-menu since it may change as time and/or position. Hence, it is a time consuming job to manipulate such sub-menus by cellular phone user. Thus, there is a need to provide a cellular phone incorporating a feature to enable user to utilize a selection method for simplifying a search of cellular phone menu and sub-menus thereof in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for simplifying a menu selection on a cellular phone, wherein an operating system installed in the cellular phone proceeds with a process comprising the steps of (a) reading a memory of the cellular phone while the cellular phone is turned on; (b) determining whether a topmost sub-menu set instruction with respect to a most frequently used one of a plurality of sub-menus already being set and stored in the memory; (c) if yes, showing the most frequently used sub-menu on a topmost position of a main menu as a topmost sub-menu on a display of the cellular phone. This can simplify the selection of cellular phone menu and sub-menus thereof. Further, drawbacks experienced in prior art such as tedious and time consuming in reaching a desired sub-menu in a stepwise manner are eliminated.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.